<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inseparable SunKi by TooManyFandomsToBeSane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978132">The Inseparable SunKi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane'>TooManyFandomsToBeSane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, SunKi are my main ship couldnt you tell, extremely fluffy, its domestic fluff yall, platonic ship, side JakeHoon their fic is next I promise, the kids play Just Dance, theres mincho ice cream bc SunKi are my pro mincho kids, they go shopping too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni-Ki loves all of his hyungs, of course, but he has a particular attachment to Sunoo. The two of them share ALL the cuddles, laughs, and mincho ice cream. Oh, and they're both extremely whipped for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Inseparable SunKi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been so so so busy with a whole bunch of stuff AND I had writer's block on top of that, I'm so sorry for not posting in forever. This fic is dedicated to Ni-Ki for his birthday (HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABY BEAN), and I couldn't resist writing another SunKi fic. Enjoy, my lovely Engenes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ni-Ki could feel movement beside him. In his dazed, sleepy state, he was annoyed that that woke him up but soon remembered that he slept in Sunoo's bed, and he was probably shifting in his sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The maknae turned onto his side towards his hyung, eyes still closed, and blindly, but carefully, reached for Sunoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ni-Ki-ah, go back to sleep, it’s alright,” said the older, once he saw the sleepy boy stretch to find him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunoo was already awake, and the disturbance was from him reaching for the Galaxy phone charging near his bunk. He didn’t think that would wake the baby, seeing how he is one of the two heaviest sleepers in the group, but perhaps Ni-Ki can sense Sunoo. It’s like a SunKi soulmate superpower, which can cut through the sleepiest of Ni-Ki’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allowing the younger to wrap around his legs and use his lap as a pillow, Sunoo sat up and readied himself to stay on his phone for a while, seeing how this kid can sleep through all hours of the day. Taking a few pictures of the precious, sleeping baby, the sunshine opened Twitter and ran his left hand through Ni-Ki’s hair. The latter sighed and pressed his face further into his leg, willing himself back to dreamland. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunoo sure knows how to spoil his dongsaeng. But it’s always out of love, so it’s okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, a small reason why Sunoo let the maknae sleep in was because they had the day off. Heeseung made dang sure to let Jungwon know to let him sleep as long as he desired, which indirectly meant that Ni-Ki could as well. As always, where there is a Ni-Ki, there's a Sunoo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And thus, the sunshine stayed in bed all morning, allowing the youngest to use him as a pillow. He had to text Jay to bring him water and a snack at one point, and Jay would have said no to eating in bed, but he was a total softie and didn’t want to disturb the two on their rest day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once that morning, Sunoo had to get onto Jake and Sunghoon to be quiet because their idea of a time-consuming morning consists of Mario Kart. For two introverts, they are extremely loud when competitive. Sunoo did NOT want Ni-Ki to wake up with an announcement of who got blue shell’d. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungwon sat in the living room with the two, attempting to lazily mediate the game while texting Sunoo updates. The virtual conversation kept him busy, as well as stalking Engene’s Twitter and updating Weverse. He didn’t mind staying in bed all morning if it meant he could be there with Ni-Ki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************************************************************************************************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, what about this?” Ni-Ki teasingly held up an obnoxious neon yellow hoodie with English written across the front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah, that’s not even that bad! It’s kinda cool, actually,” replied Sunoo. “Reminds me of our Dive Into You performance, remember? Lots of neon yellow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s way too bright. Give me grey clothes or the hanboks from Jungkook sunbaenim and I’m good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elder giggled at his response, knowing it to be true. As Ni-Ki returned the objectionable item, Sunoo grabbed his hand and walked him near where Jake was fawning over the flannel section and Jay and Sunghoon were obsessing over the jewelry. Heeseung and Jungwon, ever the twins, were across the store doing who-knows-what, probably trying on all the hats at the same time and taking selcas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ni-Ki wasn’t looking for anything in particular today, so he blindly followed Sunoo around the store (well, that would happen on any other day but still). As his hyung settled in front of the designated hoodie section, making sure to look through and touch all of the clothes, Ni-Ki decided to give his best friend a back hug. Sunoo, unbothered by skinship, especially that from the maknae, hummed in acknowledgment and continued browsing in place. Ni-Ki placed his chin on Sunoo’s shoulder, squeezing his middle, and leaned his head on the other’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunoo smiled his adorable, bright grin and whispered “cute!”, lifting a hand to pat the baby’s head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ni-Ki looked up shortly to find Sunghoon, followed by the others, heading towards them, apparently done in this store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really like THAT sweater? I expected better from you, Ddeonu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Says the person who bought an expensive BELT, Sunghoonie hyung!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Children, calm down, we all know that the person with the best fashion sense is ME,” said Jay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CLEARLY the only one with fashion sense is Layla,” Jake stated, proud of the laughs that came from that statement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, we still have a lot of other stores to go through.” Jungwon, who always needed to keep his six rowdy kids on track, directed them out the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SunKi’s arms were linked as they walked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************************************************************************************************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When enough of the boys complained about wanting snacks, Heeseung let everyone break off into pairs and gave them fifteen minutes in the food court until they were to meet back up. Sunoo was in the mood for ice cream, so was Ni-Ki, and since the younger wasn’t too hungry they decided they were to split a cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waiting in lines with Sunoo was always fun to Ni-Ki because his hyung could talk for minutes on end; it was so cute to see him animatedly tell stories of what he did today or how his flat iron refused to make his hair look good yesterday (spoiler alert: your hair looks cute every day). Unfortunately (or fortunately, for the mincho enthusiasts), the line was short today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ni-Ki stepped back to let his hyung order, not entirely confident to order food yet in his second language. Besides, Sunoo’s personality worked perfectly to make friends with cashiers. As he listened to the order, making sure everything came out correctly, Ni-Ki took out his phone and snapped a picture of Sunoo’s silhouette in front of the ice cream counter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What? There’s nothing wrong with being whipped for Sunoo!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing how the elder paid for the food, Ni-Ki walked to the counter to pick up their order, as well as two spoons, and followed Sunoo to where Jay and Jungwon sat. Making themselves comfortable, the two started on their mincho treat, earning disgusted looks from the other members as they took their seats. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want some, Jungwon-ah?” asked Sunoo, staring directly at their leader, his sly fennec fox eyes smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I wanted to eat toothpaste, I would have bought some earlier, hyung.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, hyung, you’re always telling us to be open to new things!” Ni-Ki proceeded to scoop a big chunk of the dessert and stretch it towards Jungwon, who dived behind Jake to avoid the abomination. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah! I don’t want it, either!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ni-Ki showed off his boxy smile to his hyungs as the two tricksters laughed, falling onto each other’s shoulders at their member’s reactions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least they’re having fun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************************************************************************************************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p> All that could be heard in the living room was laughter, panting, and music. Oh, and a couple of screams, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You make me feel SPECIALLL,” yelled Ni-Ki, as he hit a Perfect dance move. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, they were playing Just Dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dance prodigy himself, Nishimura Riki, challenged his hyungs to the game back at the dorm, and who could ever say no to their maknae? Especially one who has now learned how to use aegyo to get anything his little (or big? He's tol now) heart desires. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is this so funny??” laughed Jay, throwing himself onto a proud Jake. His son is winning this round, who wouldn’t be proud?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to… to stop practicing… in your free time,” panted Heeseung, desperate to grab that first place spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ni-Ki answered by boosting his score yet again with a Perfect and a laugh as Heeseung got an OK. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungwon and Sunghoon were sitting next to each other, watching their eldest and youngest put on their own TWICE concert in their living room, egging the two on with their ever-present savage comments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Sunoo? He sat attentively watching his hyung and his dongsaeng with heart eyes and a smile. They’re so cute when they’re messing around like this, especially when Ni-Ki is doing what he loves most. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The audience, aka Enhypen, cheers as Ni-Ki comes in first place, striking a pose towards the tv and then turning towards his members with a meme face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yep, they’re all whipped for their maknae, and even Heeseung, the loser of this round, was beaming at the youngest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jake and Sunghoon fight over what song to do next (“But it’s Blackpink!” “I DON’T CARE JAKE WE’RE DOING KICK IT BY NCT”), Ni-Ki makes his way over to Sunoo, breathing slightly heavy and flashing a smile, which was reciprocated. As soon as he sat down, Sunoo caught the younger’s hand and pulled him closer, never letting go. Steadying his breathing and resting his head on his hyung’s shoulder, Ni-Ki watched the two best friends in front of the tv sabotage each other for first place (they went with NCT). He reveled in the comfort of his hyung, his bandmate, and his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ni-Ki could spend every day like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So could Sunoo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't posting anything around the time they debuted, so I wanna take this opportunity to say how EXTREMELY proud I am of Enhypen!!! If you have any spare time, pls stream the Given-Taken mv so our boys can win lots of awards! Thank you for reading, and comments are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>